A Grecian Remedy
by Pyrite
Summary: Kankuro is a general/prince in Ancient Greece where he is a commander of an army. He takes interest in Naruto, who is a lowly infantry man, as a lover.


**Title:** A Grecian Remedy

**Author:** Pyrite aka many other names

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are copyright Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own

them! I just take pleasure in using them for my stories. ^^

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Oral Sex.

**Pairings:** Kankuro/Naruto

**Summary:** Kankuro is a general/prince in Ancient Greece where he is a commander of an

army. He takes interest in Naruto, who is a lowly infantry man, as a lover.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone. July has been a really rough month for me, health-wise and

writing-wise. I haven't been inspired. I thought I would take a short break and write

a one-shot. I got inspiration from an Alexander the Great book I recently read.

Homosexuality was accepted back then. So anyway, forgive me for disappearing and I

hope you like.

It was a warm day, Kankuro was walking past the stables, checking on his and some of

the other horses. He sighed to himself as he continued past the stables and towards

the area where the men rested. He was the head general of his father's army and he was

the older prince of the family as well. However, his younger brother, Gaara, was

inheriting the throne. Why? He had no clue. Probably, because his father favored Gaara

over him.

Kankuro passed the training grounds, stopping to see a familiar blonde who he had seen

a few times before. The blonde was dressed in the usual light infantry armor that was

part of the infantry mans' regular dress and was training with another infantry man.

He had beautiful tan skin, not too much muscle, but enough to make him strong for any

battle in the future.

He crossed his arms as he eyed the two men fighting. Kankuro remembered the blonde's

name. Naruto. He was quite a beautiful man, probably about two years younger than he

was. The general watched Naruto fight, the clanging of swords echoing in his ears. The

two fought for about five more minutes before stopping and sheathing their swords.

Naruto was panting slightly then said, "I enjoyed training with you."

His partner replied, "As I did with you." The other man then left the blonde alone,

leaving the area with his tools.

Kankuro watched Naruto gather his things then begin to walk towards him, not knowing

that the he was there. As Naruto made it up the hill from the grounds, he looked up

suddenly to see Kankuro staring at him. The blonde nearly fell back down the hill.

"General Kankuro?" He questioned the older man.

"Good afternoon."

Naruto blushed suddenly. He hadn't known that the head general had been there watching

him. "Good afternoon sir. May I assist you?"

"I was watching you. You have improved much." Kankuro complimented.

"Thank you sir." The blonde blushed more, he had never been complimented by anyone,

especially the head general before.

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

He looked up towards the general and responded, "No sir."

"Good. I wish to see you at my quarters tonight, after sunset."

"May I ask why?"

"It is regarding something personal Naruto."

Naruto nodded then responded, "Yes General Kankuro. I will be there."

"I will see you tonight then."

xxxx

Naruto watched the sun set slowly. He walked down a long yet open corridor towards

General Kankuro's room. There were tall, ornate columns every five feet on either

side. At the end of the hall there was a huge arch with two doors embedded in it. On

either side of the doors were two guards. As he came to the end of the hall the two

guards opened the doors and let him into the room which was the entry of General

Kankuro's quarters.

He heard the doors slam behind him and then the general's voice, "Greetings Naruto."

Naruto turned to the right, finding a rounded and very beautiful, gold-trimmed table

with two chairs in the same way. General Kankuro stood beside one and he motioned for

the blonde to join him. The infantry man moved forward and walked toward the table

then sat down as his general copied his movements. "Thank you."

"Would you like some wine?" Kankuro offered.

"Please."

Kankuro picked up a decanter and poured some wine into two glasses, then handed one to

the beautiful blonde. "So, I am sure you are wondering why I asked for you to come."

"I am curious, but I follow orders." Naruto replied.

The older man laughed softly. "I appreciate it." Kankuro took a sip of wine as he

watched Naruto do the same, then set his glass back down. "Do you have a lover?"

The infantry man was confused. "I am unsure of how to answer."

"It is simple. Are you in a relationship?"

The blonde blushed, feeling really embarassed. "No. I do not have time for such."

Kankuro stood up from his chair and slowly walked around to Naruto's side, gently

running his fingers along Naruto's shoulders. "I find it very confusing as to why you

are not in a relationship. You are such a beautiful young man."

Naruto felt his cheeks burn, "Thank you." He whispered softly.

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"No my prince."

Kankuro was taken aback. He was always called general, not prince. The young infantry

man in front of him was a very respectful person. He liked that. Kankuro walked back

around and sat back down. "I am not called that often. However, I am surprised you

have not had lovers."

"Why?"

"As I have said before, you are beautiful...very beautiful." The older of the two

answered.

"Is this why you wanted me here General Kankuro? You want me as your lover?"

Kankuro smiled at the blonde. "Here is my proposal. I would like to have sex with you

tonight. I will have you as my lover if you enjoy our time together. If not I will

reimburse you in any way you wish."

Naruto finished his wine, putting it down, then answered, "I will take your proposal

sir."

Kankuro laughed softly. "For right now, you can call me Kankuro." He stood up from his

chair and held out his hand. "Let us go to my bedroom." Naruto nodded then took the

older man's hand and stood up. He followed him to a separate room where lanterns with

white candles were lit. A bed in the center in the room had beautiful dark purple silk

blankets on the bed. He gasped at the beauty of the blankets. Never had he seen such

luxury in his life. "What?"

"It is only that I have never seen such beautiful blankets."

The older man smiled at the blonde. "I took them from the country where we had our

last battle. The color is one of my favorite." He paused the suggested, "Why don't you

take off your armor and underclothes?"

Naruto nodded at him then began to slowly take off his light armor that he was wearing

which fell on the floor with a soft clang. Beneath his armor he wore a simple

loincloth which he let slip to the floor. Now he was completely naked in front of his

general.

Kankuro had been quick in taking off his armor and underclothes in that Naruto had not

noticed him undressing. 'By the Gods, he is big.' Naruto thought to himself. He could

see the other man looking at his body and he couldn't help but wonder what the dark-

haired man was thinking. "Your body is very beautiful. I knew I chose the right man."

The blonde blushed at the words, "Thank you."

"Get on the bed." Kankuro ordered. Naruto obeyed, climbing on the bed, feeling the

soft, silky blankets under his body as he laid on top of them. They felt so wonderful.

He had never felt anything like this in his life. The bed weighed down and he turned

his head slightly, watching Kankuro climb over his body. "You will enjoy this. I

promise."

The older of the two then kissed Naruto hard while spreading his legs with one of his.

Naruto arched up towards Kankuro, kissing back softly against the hardness of

Kankuro's lips. They pushed against each other's lips then Kankuro parted and began to

kiss down along the left side of the blonde's neck from under his ear.

The blonde began moaning softly as he felt his general start licking from under his

ear and downwards along his neck. Gods, it felt so damned good! Naruto arched against

Kankuro again, but was pushed back against the sheets. He felt his general lick and

kiss down along Naruto's exposed chest.

Kankuro smiled to himself. The infantry man beneath him was not only beautiful, but

moaned so wonderfully in his ears. After licking along the blonde's neck and

shoulders, he focused on Naruto's chest and suddenly captured a sensitive nipple in

his wet and hot mouth. Naruto arched against him, moaning louder as he began to rub

his groin area against Kankuro's. He wound his fingers into the dark-haired man's hair

as his general continued to suck on the sensitive spot. "Oh...by the Gods!" Naruto

shouted.

Naruto pulled on the older man's hair slightly before he felt him move over, kissing,

to the other nipple and repeating the same motions as before. "Say my name." Kankuro

told him after releasing the sensitive nipple. "I want to hear you scream it."

He looked into Kankuro's eyes then murmured, slightly panting, "Yes Kankuro."

Kankuro whispered into his left ear, "You are so good." He then began to kiss further

down along Naruto's chest, along his stomach and then dipping his tongue into the soft

belly button, swirling his tongue around then withdrawing and licking further down.

Naruto withdrew his fingers from Kankuro's hair and grasped the silky blankets. He

felt sweat pool up on his forehead and body. Gods, it felt so good, and Kankuro hadn't

got to the really good part yet. "Kankuro," The blonde murmured, grasping the blankets

harder.

He loved how his new lover moaned for him. None of the others seemed as beautiful and

wonderful as this. Kankuro grasped Naruto's hardening shaft and begin to pump it

slowly. The man beneath him started to moan louder. He did this for a few minutes, the

flesh in his hand hardening every moment he pumped the shaft. Suddenly, he stopped and

heard Naruto let out a moan of disappointment. "I know." Kankuro whispered. "You will

like what comes next."

The blonde arched, feeling Kankuro move his hand from his shaft and downwards. He slid

two fingers, suddenly, into Naruto's hole. It felt uncomfortable at first, but as

Kankuro began to pump into his hole, it began to feel good. Then the fingers were

withdrawn from his hole and Kankuro placed his hands on Naruto's hips and squeezed

before he thrust hard into his body.

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed, half in pain and half in pleasure. Sweat poured off of

Kankuro's forehead as he looked down at Naruto. Pleasure was painted over his face. He

smiled to himself then thrust again, knowing that he had hit Naruto's pleasure spot. "Kankuro!" The dark-haired man continued to thrust while grasping the young infantry man's hips in a hard grip. The look on his face was so damned beautiful. Kankuro's thrusts turned harder and Naruto moved his hands and wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck.

Kankuro grasped his partner's shaft, knowing he was almost to the end. Naruto was so damned tight and every thrust drew him closer to the edge. Below him, Naruto's eyes were lidded and he kept moaning more loudly. His body arched into Kankuro's, feeling harder and harder thrusts. He could hardly see for his eyes were nearly closed. Then suddenly, after several thrusts and pleasure flooding his hot, sweaty body, Naruto climaxed. He orgasmed, spilling over Kankuro's hand. Kankuro felt the blonde's tight body squeeze around his shaft and he bursted into his lover, coating his hole with cum.

The two panted and sweat hard. Kankuro lay his head on the left side of Naruto's neck and said, "You have been the best lover I have had."

"Thank you." Naruto panted slightly.

"I want you as my lover."

"I have never felt anything like that. I would be honored to be your lover."

Kankuro smiled, "We will talk about the specifics later." He looked up towards Naruto's eyes and said, "We will sleep for a while before the sun rises."

The blonde nodded, feeling cool air flow through the room, and thinking 'I have been honored. My lover is the general.' Afterwards, he heard the soft breathing of his general and slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note #2:** Hey everyone. I haven't been updating lately. Mostly, I have been out of inspiration, which I apologize. As I explained before I got inspiration from a history book about Alexander the Great. I hope you like this one-shot. I am unsure of it, but I still hope you like it.


End file.
